Caught
by Acmarache
Summary: One-shot for Inumaru12. Urahara gets caught by Ichigo in the last place he would imagine. Then, both of them are caught by Ichigo's friends in a...interesting position.


Title: Caught

Author: Acmarache

Rating: T

Pairing: Urahara/Ichigo with mentioned Byakuya/Renji

Spoilers: nope

Disclaimer: Do you have to rub it in?

Prompt: music for Inumaru12

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Urahara?"

The figure that had been enjoying the beat of the music and press of bodies froze as he heard his name called. Turning, he came face to face with one Kurosaki Ichigo. He was caught. Dammit. "Kurosaki-kun? What on earth are you doing here?" He asked trying to play it like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

Instead of answering right away, the teen took his time admiring the man before him. If he didn't spend so much time at that godforsaken shop, he would have never recognized the man. The green atrocity he usually wore had been traded in for deliciously tight jeans and a partway open black button-up shirt. The clogs had been discarded in favor of sneakers, and that stupid hat was thankfully missing. All in all, Urahara was pretty fucking hot when he got rid of his usual sad excuse of an outfit. "Me? I come here to chill out on the weekends. And you never answered my question as to why you are here." Ichigo smirked at the blonde's obvious discomfort. It was so much easier to read him without that hat.

"Well, I'm actually here for the band. I know it's hard for you to imagine that an old man like me would have taste in music, but I find I absolutely must stay true to a good rock band." Urahara smiled wide hoping that his explanation would be enough for the teen, and he would just leave.

"I guess it's good to know you have taste in something. Although, now that I've seen you in regular clothes, I may have to forget about my previous belief that you don't have any taste in fashion."

Urahara's jaw dropped. Was Ichigo flirting with him? He sneaks out of his own home dressed in his favorite club clothes to see one of his favorite bands, and he runs into his student who decides it'd be great fun to hit on him. Not what he'd been expecting at all. He had originally planned to just stay here for the music, but that didn't seem like a possibility now. Especially now that Ichigo had blackmail material. "Yes, well lets just keep that between you and me, eh?"

The orange-haired boy smirked. Not happening. Now that he finally had the advantage in a situation with blond he was not going to give it up. "I might be more willing to forget about this meeting if you danced with me." He wasn't going to deny he was attracted to the man. Why not use this to his advantage? It's not like Urahara wouldn't do the same thing to him.

Playing dirty was he? Well, it was time the boy learned that no one bested Urahara Kisuke! Smiling coyly, he grabbed Ichigo's wrist and lead him further onto the dance floor. Still smiling, he spun the boy in front of him while grasping his hips and pulled him back until Ichigo's back was pressed to his chest. He was pleased when the teen let out a small yelp when he realized he was no longer in control. Perfect. As the music started up again, Urahara fell into a rhythm and started to grind himself against Ichigo's backside.

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have been so confident. He should have know the blond had something up his sleeve when he smiled at him like that. Not that he was currently complaining. Sure, it had been a bit embarrassing at first, but, God, now it felt too fucking good for him to care. Biting his lip, Ichigo began to grind back as his breathing grew faster.

Soon after Ichigo started reciprocating, Urahara decided to take it up a notch. Without missing a beat of the music, he started running his hands up and down Ichigo's chest as he continued to grind into him. Judging by the moans the teen was letting out, Ichigo wasn't opposed to this development. Wanting to see just how far he could push Ichigo before he put a halt to things, Urahara tweaked a nipple on his way back up the lean chest.

Ichigo couldn't hold his moans in any longer when he felt those soft hands running up and down his chest. This was good. He hadn't been expecting Urahara to go this far. When he felt him pinch one of his nipples, Ichigo groaned deeply. Deciding to stop thinking for the night, he quickly turned in Urahara's grasp and wrapped his arms around his neck. Easily picking up the beat of the new song, he started grinding again. Panting hard, he decided there was one more thing he wanted to do before he lost his nerve. Throwing the rest of his public modesty aside, Ichigo leaned forward and captured those slightly parted lips with his own.

Maybe he had taken this a bit far. Yes, it felt good to have Ichigo rubbing up against him front to front. And those brown eyes tinted with desire were gorgeous to look at. But he really shouldn't give the boy any false hope. Oh, God, those lips were delicious. Almost fruity. Best to forget that part though, otherwise Ichigo would kill him for thinking he was making a pun with his name. What were his reasons for wanting to stop this again?

"Ichigo?! Hat-n-Clogs?!" Three voices shouted in unison with a surprised grunt.

Oh yeah, he'd come here with Ishida, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime. Maybe he should have thought about that before he decided to suck Urahara's face off. Ichigo reluctantly parted their lips and turned with an embarrassed grin towards his friends. "Hey guys! Enjoying yourselves?"

"Not as much as you apparently." Orihime giggled at Rukia's reply while Ishida smirked. Chad just grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, um, well….Hey! Is that Byakuya with Renji over there?" Smooth Ichigo, real smooth. To his immense surprise, he fooled his friends, and they hurried over in the direction he had pointed. His relief was short lived though. They were going to bug him the entire way home.

"Well, Ichigo, as fun as this has been, I think I should get back home." Urahara said while wondering if the group had noticed his change in apparel. Unfortunately, that Quincy boy probably did. Damn observant bastard.

"Hey, Urahara? Um…this band's playing next Saturday. Wanna meet up?" Ichigo bit his lip as he tried to keep from looking too hopeful. He really liked the blond and hoped he would agree.

Urahara smiled slightly at Ichigo's request. "Sure."

"Okay. So, I'll meet you here?"

"Yes. Unless, of course, you wanted to meet at my place to relieve your tension. I think my bed would be the perfect place for it!" Urahara smirked as he made a quick escape. Hopefully by Saturday he would forget he was offended by his offer.

Ichigo stood there gaping like a fish for a good five minutes. Making his way to a table, he sighed in exasperation as he looked around. Oh. So that really was Byakuya and Renji. And the former was glaring at him. Hopefully his friends wouldn't miss him if he left early. After all, he still wanted to be alive come Saturday.


End file.
